User blog:XenotheWise135/We're all friends, friends love each other
So, recently, the drama level in chat has been higher than ever. Users are being banned, others are getting in fights, and others are just leaving on purpose. Being a member of this chat for over a year, it pains me to see how easy it is for our community to turn against itself. Users that have been here longer than I have getting banned is ridiculous, considering they've had over a year to grasp policy. Others getting upset at the atmosphere or leaving after a fight is disappointing as well, because nobody wins in that situation. We all lose a friend. Trust in staff is dwindling. Multiple users are claiming bias or even "communism" in some cases relating to how policy has changed over the months. People are always out to backseat mod, and think they now how to do better than the staff itself. Staff is not your enemy, people. I'm not going to tell you we're your friends, but we do what is best for chat. Our policy for in-chat conduct focuses on everybody being happy. To meet said state, conditions must be met by users. I'm well aware than in different cultures, or to different people's lifestyles, certain words or topics don't bother them in the least. Well, others aren't as tolerant. We've set a clear line against racism and abuse talk, yet words relating to said topics still get used and fought over. Our swearing policy is very lax, mainly asking you to just avoid words that a directly insults to somebody's race, culture, sexuality, or mental state. It's not very hard to understand what NOT to talk about. Another issue that's been at the forefront lately is sexual content. Our chat is a rowdy bunch, and largely male. In a story where females greatly outnumber the males like RWBY, and a seriously large crowd of teenage anime fans watching it, it can't be avoided that the topic of sex will come up; and often at that. We have an EXTREMELY simple way to avoid conflict during said talks. Everybody has their own opportunity to give their opinion on the subject. In most cases, it is YOUR job to let people know when you aren't comfortable with the subject at hand. After a single protest, we'll move right along and nobody has to fight. That's another issue. When people have their topics shut down, they get upset. I've gotten plenty upset before too at my conversations being ended by a third party. But we all need to understand that we're looking for an environment where everybody is comfortable. If your topic disrupts that for even a single user, it needs to be changed. We're not being biased against you or your likes, and we're not out to get you. If your topic gets shut down, take the time to understand that we are NOT your enemy, and we are merely doing what is necessary to keep chat calm and collected. Essentially, I'm disappointed that an extremely simple policy that boils down to just not offending other users can be broken so many times, and we're ALL better than that. I hope we can take the steps to UNDERSTAND the rules and why they are there, instead of just yelling at them and crying foul when they are enforced upon you. I myself have issue with certain aspects of our policy, but the rules relating to verbally attacking or offending another person are as clear as can be, and it shouldn't be so hard to abide by them. This is Xeno, hoping that we can all just get along here in this awesome community. The drama isn't needed. We're all friends, friends lover each other. WAFFLE-O people, WAFFLE-O Category:Blog posts